


maybe they'll leave you alone (but not me)

by thelosersclub



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Fights, Fluff, Lowercase, look sksk i rlly wanted them HAPPY, that's all for now skks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosersclub/pseuds/thelosersclub
Summary: “welcome to the umbrella academy, how may i take your order?” luther asked, not even bothering to hide his bored tone.or,where the umbrella academy is actually a coffee shop, luther's actually nice, klaus just defends people, and allison is done with their shit.





	maybe they'll leave you alone (but not me)

**Author's Note:**

> it's important to me that you all know the title of this in google docs is 'luther's actually nice in this i swear'
> 
> also this is dedicated to tayler, lynn, and all of the fandom network server uwu i love y'all
> 
> also it's lowercase in case u didn't know
> 
> and the titles from teenagers by my chemical romance ssk

“welcome to the umbrella academy, how may i take your order?” luther asked, not even bothering to hide his bored tone.

he was so fucking  _bored_. dad left him in charge of the shop because it’s his “duty to run it when he’s not there” so he’s being forced to take customers orders and give them to allison so she can makes them. it’s been boring, because all they’ve had today is some of the regulars, who just order coffee with cream and sugar or some shit. it’s the same, always, and it’s usually not this boring, but allison forgot her music player, so they have no music playing throughout the store, nothing to keep them awake and ready, so they’re like zombies that repeat the same steps, over and over and over again, but nothing to help.

not to mention they’re the only two running the shop today, when vanya and diego were supposed to help. vanya had to go practice her violin, so she actually had a reason to not be there. diego just said he didn’t feel like helping today, and then he never came in. it was frustrating.

“can i get a water with whipped cream on top?” the woman asks, and he stares for a second, but he’s nodding anyways, asking the size, and he’s kind of glad that she says large, because that means they get more money for her saying that stupid ass thing. he heard someone talking about this, the water with whipped cream, saying it tasted good, but the only thing that had ran through his mind was “what the fuck?”

“sure thing, miss.” he grabs the cup, and he grabs the sharpie and turns towards her, the question on his lips, but she answers before he can ask.  _can she read fucking minds?_

“amy.”

quickly, he writes it and hands the cup and order to allison, who can’t help but roll her eyes at the order, but she starts on it.

he starts speaking to the next person in line, and it’s a constant repeat for the rest of the day (except not everyone asks for a fucking water with whipped cream, which also, what the absolute fuck. he knows he already said that about the order, but it was water with whipped cream! who the fuck orders that?) and when it reaches ten at night, he’s absolutely glad to close the door because for once, there’s no customers in there when it’s time to close. he closes the blinds on the door and sighs, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, resting his head against the cool wall.

“when do you think dad’ll be back?” he asks, barely turning his head to look at allison, who’s cleaning one of the glasses used to make the coffee in. she shrugs, glancing at him.

“i don’t know. maybe a week? a few days? he never tells us, so it’s always a mystery.”

he sighs, again, but he gets up and goes behind the counter, helping allison clean the glasses. it’s quiet in the place, except the sound of rags against glass, but soon it’s broken by the sound of banging against the door.

“for the love of god-” luther starts when he walks over, but when he peeks through the blinds, it’s klaus, furiously knocking. “it’s klaus.”

“let him in!” allison says, and luther goes to open the door, but all of a sudden there’s a slam against it. hurriedly, he opens the door, (because why was there a huge thump against the door? was klaus hurt?) and finds someone raining punches upon klaus, who’s on the concrete.

“hey! stop!” luther yells, and the man glances up at him, but when he sees luther’s fists and the knife glinting in his pocket, he stops after giving one last punch, and then he starts running. luther glares after him, but as soon as the man’s disappeared from sight, he kneels on the ground beside his groaning brother, who’s sure to have bruises by tomorrow morning. probably some cuts too, judging by the man’s rings on his hands.

“klaus! you okay?” he asks, and as he starts helping klaus up, the boy groans. he continues helping the boy into the shop, and allison closes and locks the door behind him, before hurrying into the back, grabbing the first aid kit in case. she moves quickly, because klaus is in pain and she doesn’t like seeing him in pain. (and because she’s seen him in pain enough times.)

luther pulls klaus into one of the booths, and he helps klaus pull the jacket off. “what the fuck is happening?” klaus groaned, and luther can’t help to laugh.

“we’re going to check and see if you have any cuts or other injuries.” he explained, and klaus nodded, leaning his head back against the seat of the booth. “we don’t want you to die from some infected cut that we didn’t know about.”

allison returned with the kit, and luther opened it for her as she looked over klaus.

“is that a cut on your arm?”

he lifted his arm up, and as the blood dripped down, he blinked. “huh. guess it is.”

she gave a short laugh as she gently grabbed his arm and pulled it close enough to her that she could easily clean the cut.

it was quiet for a minute, before luther finally spoke up. “why was that dude punching you? did you try to steal something from some random dude on the street again?”

“come on! that was one time!” klaus smiled, and then he sighed, using a hand to wipe at his face. “the answer’s easy, though. i tripped over him because he was a homeless dude just fuckin lying in the sidewalk! he took the entire thing up! and i was trying to text vanya a picture of some kittens i saw, because i promised her i would send her anything i saw that made me think ‘this could make vanya’ happy, which has been a lot. everytime i see an animal, basically, i send a picture to vanya! everytime i send a pic, she always replies gushing over the animal, and it’s so cute i just have to send her more, and everytime i see a violin or something with a violin, i either send a pic or buy it for her, because she knows violin’s, y’know? well, she doesn’t know violins, she plays them, but it’s basically the same, right?”

“yeah, i guess.” luther says, and it’s all he can think to say, because he knows klaus can ramble (he’s his brother, for gods sake) but he’s never heard him ramble  _this_  much. before klaus can start again, luther quickly (but gently, because it’s klaus) interrupts (is it interrupting if the person hasn’t spoken yet?) him. “do you think you can continue on with why the homeless dude was punching you?”

“you had said you were trying to send vanya a picture of kittens?” allison quietly speaks, and it’s only then luther notices she had started on klaus’s other arm, and was already started on cleaning the scrapes.

“oh, yeah! thank you, ali. i had been trying to send her pictures of kittens i saw, because they were so adorable and i also promised her i would send her pictures of adorable things, because it makes her so happy. so i was trying to send them, and the person in front of me tripped, and then  _i_  tripped, and it was over mr. homeless dude, and he got  _pissed_. i started apologizing, because i didn’t mean to trip on him! it was an accident! but mr. i-don’t-give-a-shit started chasing after me, and he didn’t even bother to go after the first dude! he decided to go after me! someone who doesn’t have anything for him! anyways, since the shop was nearby, i decided, hey! my brother and sister are probably working today, so they’ll probably be able to help! so i run as fast as my fifteen year old legs can carry me, and boom! i’m here, and the guy isn’t here yet! so that’s why i was pounding on the door and then you’re about the open the door and boom! he’s there! and he’s beating my ass!”

“sorry i didn’t open the door.” luther says sheepishly, but klaus waves it off with his right arm, while allison works on the left.

“it’s alright. i probably wouldn’t have opened the door for me either.” he grins, but luther can see the pain behind it.

before he can say anything, klaus hisses and jerks his arm, and allison mutters a sorry, but after a minute, she’s done, and he takes the first aid kit back into the back room, and he thinks.

and he thinks and he thinks and he thinks and he thinks until allison calls him back into the room, where klaus has fallen asleep in the booth, and he lifts him up and carries him out to the car, setting him in the passenger seat.

and he thinks while he drives them home, with allison in the back, making sure klaus doesn’t choke somehow, that he doesn’t mind this. dad may make him do the job, but he has his siblings, so it helps.

 

* * *

 

they arrive at the house, and allison pulls klaus’s door open for luther, and he starts to thank her, but she shushes him, pointing to the boy in his arms.

“be quiet! we don’t want to wake him up.” she whispers, and he just nods, stepping through the door. he can hear pogo moving around still, so he hurries up the stairs, he almost sets klaus down in his room (klaus’s room, he means) but the boy’s gripping tightly to his shirt, so he just goes in his room, and sets klaus down on his bed, gently detangling his hands from his shirt.

quickly, he changed into pajamas, and without even being asked, allison grabbed pajamas for klaus, and he thanked her when she handed them to him.

“it wasn’t a problem, as long as you two aren’t loud tonight. got it?” she looks at him, and he nods, because allison can be scary when she wants to. “goodnight luther, and if klaus wakes up, make sure to tell him that i said goodnight.”

“i will.” he nods, and she disappears, going to her room.

carefully, after she left, he pulls klaus’s clothes off of him and putting the pajamas on, and he’s nearly done when klaus groans, so his first instinct is to freeze, but then he unfreezes, because they’re brothers, what the fuck.

“luther?” klaus says after a moment, opening his eyes and blinking them. “why are you in my room?”

“i’m not? because we’re in mine.” luther says, and he probably should’ve worded that better, but klaus just goes “oh.” and turns over, falling back asleep within a minute.

luther stares at him for a few minutes, watching the rise and fall of his chest. (he forgot to tell him allison said goodnight.)

klaus hadn’t always had an easy life, and you could see it with the fact that he had bruises sometimes (and some of them were from dad) and he could get in fights. usually, they were from defending vanya, though. he always defending his brothers and sisters, and he never even hesitated. just jumped right in, swinging punches at whoever was trying to hurt his siblings.

luther had always loved that about klaus. how he would defend his siblings without question.

(how he would die in a rave looking for his brother, who was high and drunk off his ass, getting with a girl who’s name he doesn’t remember.)

he stopped staring after a few minutes, and he goes to his mp3 player, and finds headphones, and plugs it in, clicking play on the first playlist on there. he puts them on klaus (he always had trouble sleeping) and then he turns off the lights, and climbs into bed, finally relaxing for the first time that day since he had woken up.

it was peaceful, with the lights off and the only noises in the room were the sounds of them breathing and the faint sound of music from the mp3 player.

it felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> hi follow my tua tumblr acc: @benandklauss
> 
> also i might add a second chap?? idk


End file.
